Let's Rally
by hearta da fiya
Summary: OK. Wonderful game, no doubt about that, but how did it start? Just my idea how it started. Flames help.
1. Just a Thought

19/11/2006 15:47:00

Zup, I'm hearta da fiya with yet another fic. This time I promise I won't delete this one. The show must go on. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the story.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREA

Chapter 1: Just a Thought

Somewhere in Mushroom Kingdom

Mario was standing face-to-face with Bowser. Somehow, he had to get by him and step on that axe thing. Mario has always wondered why Bowser always keeps that same flaw, over and over again, always keeping that axe thing. 'If I was the bad dude and Bowser was the hero, I'd grab that axe and shove it up Bowser's-' "Yeowch!" Mario found himself back as midget Mario.

Luckily (as always), his overalls weren't burned. Now, back in the game, Mario was dodging fireballs like mad. He needed help; both in his grammar and in this situation. Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump. Mario's heart was beating fast. Thump thump thump thump thump. Is this normal? THUMP THUMP THUMP! Mario almost screamed as he clutched his chest. It was getting much harder to dodge Bowser's attacks now. Suddenly, a green fireball was fired at Bowser, who flinched in pain. Mario turned and saw his brother, riding on Yoshi.

"Oh," Mario said aloud. ' The a-thumping was just-a Yoshi's a-footsteps, so I was just-a hallucinating.' Embarrassing. It was then he noticed that Yoshi had a flower in his mouth. He tossed it at Mario, who took it, and grew in size. Now they were ready. "Let's-a Go!" yelled Mario as all here of them charged at Bowser. Bowser roared. Luigi stopped in his tracks. "Lets-a not," Luigi said. He decided to stay a safe distance away and throw fireballs. Mario shrugged. 'Same old-a Luigi' he thought. Now Mario charged and jumped.

Bowser chucked an axe at Mario, who used his cape to deflect it back at Bowser, who cancelled it out with another axe. Yoshi jumped at Bowser, but Bowser caught Yoshi's tail. He lifted Yoshi's tail level to his face, and, thinking fast, Yoshi tilted his head back, biting Bowser's…err…dragon. Bowser roared in pain, letting go of Yoshi's tail.

Meanwhile, Luigi was hiding behind the axe thingy, shooting his trademark green fireballs at the dragon. Pity they all were hitting his shell, causing no damage whatsoever.

Mario sweep kicked Bowser, causing him to fly in the air. He then clubbed him while he was over his head, causing Bowser to fly even higher. Yoshi then jumped in the air, and thanks to his flutter kick, came level to Bowser. He spiked him down to the ground, then used a ground pound on him, leaving Bowser in a crater.

Boy, did that piss him off. He jumped up and roared. He clawed at Mario, grabbing his shirt, and started to punch him in the face. He then tossed him lightly in the air, then performed a whirling fortress while still on the ground. Then used his almighty headbutt to rocket him off towards a wall, which he stuck onto because or a crater he created.

"Ughh..." Mario groaned.

Bowser then turned to Yoshi, who was …taking a piss?

'Ugh' thought Bowser. "PRIMITIVE BEING!!" He yelled. Yoshi turned around, blushed, then charged at the dragon. Yoshi threw an egg at him, but Bowser blew fire at it, turning it into a fire-egg. He caught it, and tossed it up and down with one hand. Yoshi gulped. Bowser threw it at Yoshi's feet. The fire-egg acted like a grenade, exploding yoshi up into the air. Bowser jumped up to Yoshi's level and spiked him down.

"Doesn't feel too great, huh?" Bowser mockingly asked Yoshi after he landed. He picked him up by the neck, went up to Mario's body, and grabbed him by the neck too.

"hehehehe….hahahaha.HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!1one!!1" Bowser laughed, walking to the lava. 'Wait a sec,' he suddenly thought, stopping. He looked at Mario. "One," he muttered. He looked at Yoshi. "Two," Bowser counted, surprisingly knowing his abc's…err… 123's. "Wasn't there one more?"

"Yes."

"hmm?" Bowser turned around. There he saw Luigi.

"Me." Luigi kneed Bowser in the stomach really, really hard. Bowser let go of Luigi's buddies to clutch his chest, later to fall down on his knees. Luigi kneeled down, face-level to Bowser's. "Don't-a ever beat up-a my brother or his a-dino, understand?"

"Yes," Bowser answered rather weakly. He then fell into the lava, although he is still alive, as always.

Luigi looked down at the lava, breathed in, then…

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OWW!! MY POOR KNEE! PAIN ALL AROUND!!! DARKNESS EVERYWHERE, I'M FAALLING!!" Luigi fell down, spazzed, then jumped back up again, picked up Mario and Yoshi, and carried them to the end of the other side of the bridge, next to the axe.

"How-a did you do a-that?" asked Mario.

"Super mushroom," replied Luigi, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"What?"

Thay all turned around and saw bone Bowser stomping towards them.

"Quick, press-a the axe-a" Mario yelled.

"you mean the thing I was-a hiding behind?" Luigi asked.

"ye- you-a were-a hiding behind-a that thing the whole-a time?!?!?!"

"I didn't-a knw what it-a does! What does it do?"

"It opens up-a the bridge, beating-a Bowser! Why-a didn't you-a push it?"

"I-a didn't know-a what it-a does!"

"know-a you do-a"

"YOSHI!"

"huh?" they all look back at Bowser. He was close.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
"Quick, step-a on the-a axe!!"

"okie-dokie!" Luigi jumped on it, but it didn't budge. "it's-a not moving! You do it!"

"I-a can't, my legs are-a not working!"

"oh, right…"

"YOSHI!"

They turn again. 2 feet away. Bowser roars.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" they scream. Luigi picks up Mario and slams him on the axe-thingy. In short, the bridge falls, causing Bowser to fall, caysing our heroes to cheer, causing Mario to get a headache, due to the sound and pretending to be a hammer, causing Mario to remember that Luigi used him as a hammer, causing Mario to hit Luigi, causing Luigi to faint, causing the end of the chapter.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREA

Seems like a good place to stop. Oh well. I decided to put a humor column at the end of every chapter. It will usually be about the story.

RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDO

3-to-1. Good odds. Not to Bowser though. Maybe if he had good henchmen that wouldn't die by being stepped on, he could stop Mario. Dragon freak…. He could also surround him with his henchmen. After all, there are only two sides in the Super Mario World…side-scroller…get it?


	2. Meanwhile in Hyrule

HOLA! Here's chap. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, my mom owns my life. GIVE ME BACK MY WII!!! I PROMISE I WILL BRING UP MY GRADES!!! Crappy.. IT'S MY TEACHER'S FAULT!!!

(A/N just to tell you, the chapter times are varied, like chapter 2's time might be between chapter 4's and 5's, this takes place a little after Mario and company already agreed to join the tournament, and are already there)

THEPAGEBREAKTHEPAGEBREAKTHEPAGEBREAKTHEPAGEBREAKTHEPAGEBREAK

Deep in the forest, Link sat thinking about today. He remembered what happened six years ago. And today was when it will happen again. The Purple Portal.

Flashback

"_Hey, listen, hey! LISTEN!! TILT THE C-STICK UP DAMNIT!!!" yelled Navi._

"_What is it now, Navi?" Young Link (A/N now going to be called YL by me) asked._

"_Wuzzat?" She asked, pointing to a portal._

"_???" YL got closer to it. It was a purple portal. "Huh???"_

_He heard a twig snap behind him. YL whipped around only to see 2 HUMONGO hands flying in the air. "WAAAAAAAAH!!!" YL was grabbed by one of the hands_

"_How can you step on a twig, when YOU DON'T HAVE FEET?" one asked._

"_DON'T PRESSURE ME, MASTER, I DON'T LIKE SNEAKING! I PREFER MUGGING THE DUDE WITHOUT STEALTH"_

"_We're not mugging him."_

"_We're not?"_

"_Your hopeless."_

_The hands entered the portal, leaving a very curious Navi._

"_What the f-" MEANWHILE!!!!_

_YL woke up in a Plaza filled with a few colorful characters._

"_Hey-a look, another-a contestant!" said one with a red cap and a funky moustache._

"_Who are you?" asked YL._

"_It's-a me, Mario!!"_

"_O..k? and who is this green dude?"  
"Luiiigii!"_

"_I'm Peach!"_

"_Yoshi!"_

"_Hi Yoshi, I'm Link."_

"_Yoshi!"_

"_I…know"_

"_Yoshi!"_

"_He could only say Yoshi" said the one called Peach._

"_Oh, alright."_

_YL turned and saw a princess. She looked like a Hylian. "Who are you? Are you a Hylian?" he asked, excited seeing another one of his._

_She turned and smiled. "Yes, I am a Hylian. But you can't know my name yet."_

"_Why?"_

_She motioned to YL's left._

_YL turned to the left and saw 2 figures, both were green. One looked like a dragon, and one was hidden by the dragon's shadow. He looked like he was kneeling down._

"_This one is Bowser," said the Hylian, motioning towards Bowser._

"_And the other?"_

_Silence._

"_Hmm?" He got a closer look. He was not moving, his face pointing at the floor. He was wearing a green cap and has a green tunic on. He had a sword and shield strapped on his back. It was…him, but older. He gasped "Fraud!!! Who's this?" he said, pulling out his sword and shield, apparently alarmed._

_The green cap-wearing 'fraud' looked like he was snapped out of a trance. He froze, then smiled and said, "I knew you'd say that."_

_YL froze. "How?"  
"I'm you, from 7 years from now. I was in that same situation 7 years ago."  
"Oh, I guess I should be called 'Young Link' now huh?" YL uttered out, still not believing._

_Just then the two hands came back. One hand came back holding on to two strange furry figures. One looked like a fox, one looked like a bird. The other hand had Ganondorf._

Flashback End

Link looked up. There it was. The Purple Portal. He heard a voice come out.

"Welcome back, Link." It was Master Hand. He smiled and entered.

----------Meanwhile----------

Princess Zelda was sitting on the floor, thinking about what Link had warned her. He talked about a purple portal. He also told her to enter it. It was supposed to happen today, and so she waited. She went down to the foyer and saw a huge hand, along with the portal. She slowly walked to it. She stopped an inch in front of the portal. She trusted Link, but what is in this portal. She looked at the hand and seemed like it nodded. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

She opened her eyes. There were these many characters, one of them was Link.

"Don't tell him who I am, I have to do it."

She had no idea what that meant, but nodded anyway.

Suddenly another hand came in with a young version of Link. It was the Link she knew when she was young. Now she understood. The hand left, then the boy woke up.

----------Meanwhile----------

_I know what is going to happen, because I've been there. I have to replay the nightmare. I have to do my part again. I know because I've seen me do my part. Ugh, I'm confused. What do I do? Let it flow, let it flow, let it flow._

"Fraud!!! Who's this?"

Link looked up, it was him. _Let it flow. _He smiled he knew what to do. Because he saw that he did.

"I knew you'd say that" he said.

----------Meanwhile----------

(A/N a little OOC in this part. Just a little)

"AAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!! A HAND!!!!!!"

"Calm down Ganondorf, just come with me."

"NEVER!!!"

"…"

_thud_

"He…fainted… oh, well"

Crazy Hand picked Ganon up and floated into the portal

End of Chap.

RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM

The Ganon being an idiot part was my random part.

R&R please.0


	3. Meanwhile In the hood with Mario

Ok, I'm back for a new chap.

PAGEYBREAKYPAGEYBREAKYPAGEYBREAKYPAGEYBREAKYPAGEYBREAKY

Chap 3

"Sorry Mario, but the princess is in another castle," said Toad.

"No-a she –isn't. She-a is-a here-a." said Mario, who was having a hard time talking because of Luigi's weight on his back.

"No, she isn't,"

"Yes she is, she-a is in the cage"

Mario and Toad looked up. Peach was there, bound and gagged.

"Oh, Shitake mushrooms."

"Yoshi"

"I hate them too. They have such a short temper right?"

"Yoshi!!!"

"HEY!! I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!!! I AM HONEST AND LOVING AND CARING AND I DON'T LIE… I HAVE THE LARGEST PENIS IN THE WORLD!!!!"

"Yoshi!!!"

"What do you mean no penis? It's right here!"

"Yo….shi"

meanwhile, Mario climbed up a wall and was untying Peach.

"Thank you, Mario!!" she said once able to talk.

"No-a problem!!" Mario said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

They both climbed down, then Peach pocketed Toad (A/N her b-move, lol) and they walked to the back door. They knew it was the back door because it read 'back door' in green neon. They were about to hop on Mario's Lamborghini when a roar was heard, and it wasn't the engine.

They turned around and saw Bowser being carried off by Paris Hilton!!! Just kidding, it was Master Hand. They tried to run, but Crazy Hand was on the other side

"F33R M3, 0H SH0RT UGLY 0N3S!" he exclaimed. This woke Luigi up.

"Don't scare them with your gamer words, Crazy, we need them to feel comforted."

"Comforting the people we are about to mug?"

"We aren't mugging them."

"We're not?"

"NO!"

"Yoshi!"

"Oh, right. Heroes, I have a proposal for you. Would you like to join our tournament?"

"Tournament?" asked Luigi.

"sí, y necesito utilizar el cuarto de baño, y el pene del sapo no es grande."

"Yoshi?"  
"Err, he said that he really wants you to join."

"No, I sai-"

"Shhh"

"Well, I will join" said Mario.

"Yoshi"

"Me too"

"I-a will join" said Luigi

"Really?" asked Peach

"NO!!! I WILL NOT PLAY IN SOME STUPID TOURNAMENT WITH SOME STUPID PEOPLE THAT STUPID HANDS ASKED ME STUPIDLY IF I COULD COME TO A STUPID TOURNAMENT WHICH I JUST TALKED ABOUT!!! STUPID!!"

"You mean estupido?"

"YES!!"

"Well, It's not like you have a choice" said Master Hand as e swiped them all up and went through the infamous portal.

THROUGH THE PORTAL WE GO!!!

--

--

--

--

--

---

-----

---------

------------

--

----

---------

------------

--

----

------

--

-

-

--

------

----

--

--

--

-

HERE WE ARE!!!

Everyone looked and saw that they were in a plaza. They looked to their left and what they saw left them breathless. It was a huge mansion. The mansion is not important in this fanfic... so I won't talk about it.

"Stay here, I need to get the others." Master Hand said as he and Crazy Hand teleported somewhere. Almost a millisecond later, one hand came back with a man in green.

"Who are you? Asked the man.

"It's-a me, Mario!" exclaimed Mario, puffing out his chest.

"Yoshi!"

"Bowser."

"Peach!"

"Luiigiiii!!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm Link."

Just then another portal opened. It was a princess. Link walked up to the princess and seemed to mumble something. She seemed to nod, and introduced herself as Zelda. Then a young boy entered.

ENDINGPAGEBREAKENDINGPAGEBREAKENDINGPAGEBREAKENDINGPAGEBREAKENDINGPAGEBREAK

o…k well that was one of the most random chappys I have ever typed, anyhow, I'm gay. Psyche! I'm completely normal, except for the fact that I am a total gamer freak. I'm not alone on that one though, right?


	4. With Fox and Gannon

HOLA!!! I'M BACK!!!! This one is about fox and his buds

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros. melee or Nintendo or the characters.

BREAKMYHEART,OPAGEBREAKERBREAKMYHEART,OPAGEBREAKERBREAKMYHEART,OPAGEBREAKERBREAKMYHEART,OPAGEBREAKER

Fox was piloting the Great Fox. He chose to pilot because of a certain reason. (A/N: you will learn about it later in your life… IF YOU KEEP READING!!! DUNDUNDUN) Behind him he heard the whoosh of the door.

"Hey man," came the voice of the infamous Falco.

"Huh? Oh, hi" Fox turned on autopilot and turned to face Falco. There was an awkward silence

"…Fox?" Falco asked in a hesitant voice.  
"…Yes?" he asked back, unsure of what to think. He knew he was not normal, but this is just weirding him out.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this for sometime and I know you're with Krystal and all, but it has to come out. It is for the good of you to know this, and I finally have the urge to tell you." Falco said with a soothing voice.

'What the hell?' thought Fox. 'I'm right; he is weird.'

"What I wanted to say was…I love you."

"SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!"

Fox woke up. It was just a dream. Fox laughed to himself. 'That was a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare.' Fox started to laugh again when he heard the door woosh open. It was Falco.

'Aw, no.'

"Hey man," came the voice of the infamous Falco.

"Huh? Oh, hi" Fox said as he nervously turned on autopilot and turned to face Falco. It was like he had to do what happened in his dreams. There was an awkward silence.

"…Fox?" Falco asked in a hesitant voice.  
"…Yes?" he asked back, his voice cracking at many parts.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this for sometime and…" 'Aw, man. Just like my dream! What do I do? What do I do? What do I-' "What I wanted to say was… Slippy loves you."

"SHHHHII-what?"

"Slippy loves you," he repeated

"Oh, I knew that." He said in a know-it-all tone, relieved that Falco didn't…you know.

Silence.

"Hey… you know any good jokes?"

----------Meanwhile----------

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME, NEVER!!!!" Gannondorf said.

"What the heck!!! First you faint, then you wake up asking for a cup of coffee, then you ask to play Monopoly with me, then you run around saying I kidnapped you…which I did… I'm the crazy one!!!" Crazy hand said, charging at Gannondorf, trying to grab him.

"Yo mamma so fat, her crap bombs Iraq!"

Gannon stopped. "What you say"

"Yo mamma so fat, her fart carried Dorothy to Kansas."

"Now you've gone too far"

"Yo momma so stupid, she got locked up in a mattress store and slept on the floor!"  
"Oh ya? Well, yo momma so stupid, she thinks doughnuts are edible!!"

"They are."

"YOUR MAKING ME ANGRY" warned Gannondorf, growing bigger "YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY" Gannondorf turned into the beast Gannon. "roar…"

Crazy hand clenched, wound up his fist, and punched Gannon high into the air.

----------Meanwhile----------

The guys at the Great Fox were having a ball.

"So the guy in the green hat says to the guy with the red cap and the moustache, I AM A DUCK!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"I KNOW!!!"

"OOO, I GOT ONE"

"NO, YOUR GAY"

"AWWWWW"

"I HAVE ONE"

"OK, SHOOT"

"THERE WAS THIS THING CALLED F-ZERO AN-."

Suddenly a crash happened. It seemed a big monster thing crashed though the Great Fox. The Beast split The Great Fox in half. They all gripped on to things for dear life, but Fox and Falco fell off.

"NOOO, MY LOVE!!!" yelled Slippy.

----------Meanwhile----------

Crazy Hand flew up in the air. He saw Gannon falling down fast, back in his original form. Crazy flew towards him as fast as he could. He caught him, but as soon as he did, two furry 'things' flew past him. Crazy looked down and saw Fox and Falco falling.

'I can't move THAT fast!!! Oh, well," CH said, pulling out a slurpie from God knows where.

----------Meanwhile----------

Fox was standing in total darkness. "Where… where am I?"  
"Trust your instincts."

Fox's ears perked up. "Father?"

Fox opened his eyes. He was free falling through the air. 'Trust my instincts.' Fox opened his arms in a bird-like manner and started to flap…. Suddenly, he stopped, and rose into the air. He was flying! He was flying! He was- being carried by a hand. It was Master Hand, going to Corneria knowing that his brother couldn't finish the job cleanly. "Let's go back."

"All of this for money? We HAVE to stop mugging people, or this will kill us!"

"WE'RE NOT-never mind"

RANDOMTIMERANDOMTIME RANDOMTIMERANDOMTIME RANDOMTIMERANDOMTIME RANDOMTIMERANDOMTIME RANDOMTIMERANDOMTIME

"What do we do now?" asked Peppy. They were floating around aimlessly in space, being that their ship is lost.

"It doesn't matter, now that my love is gone!" Slippy cried.

"Good thing I pocketed the emergency Great Fox!" Krystal said, pulling out a ship from her… pocket."

"YAAAAY!!!!"

_fin_

FOR NOW!!! LOLZ AND ROFLZ AND LAWLERSKATES!!!


	5. Pokemon!

I'M BBBBAAACCCCKKKK!!!! Like I said, I swore that I would finish this baby! So here I am, finishing it! Now that I got school ending, and more games to come, life will rock! Let's do this!!!! one year later snore OK, BACK TO WORK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, neither does Jerry Seinfeld…. At least I think he doesn't….

Somewhere in south-east Antarctica

It was a hot day in Antarctica as usual, and Ash and the gang were hanging out on the beach… which is in Antarctica.

"Zomg, Antarctica is the best place to go in the summer," Ash said to long time girlfriend...Brock.

"Yes honey, it is," replied Brock, who was putting on his lipstick… on the beach… which is in Antarctica…."Isn't that right, Misty?"

"Misty, Misty!!" said the Pokemon Misty…. Which was putting lotion on Brock… who was putting on lipstick… on the beach… in Antarctica…

"Hearta da Fiya?" asked Ash.

"Yes?" said I.

"Can you stop it with the periods?"

"Y not?"

And so I stopped.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was on the other side of Antarctica, which is Oklahoma, because he ran away from Ash a long time ago. After they beat all the Gym leaders, Ash gave up his Pokemon career. Pikachu lived in a Poke-retirement house where his good friend Jigglypuff lived with him.

(A/N: Since you can't speak Pokemon, I will translate everything the Pokemon have to say, but unless you CAN speak Pokemon, just forget what is in the brackets..)

"Pika, pika,(I'm bored, I miss battling.)"

"Jiggly Jig Jig Jiggly. (Me too, this sucks)"

"Pika, Piiiiiiika! Pika Pikapi! (why don't we spar? I know we're not allowed to, but I'm feeling badass)

"Jiggly Jig…(But I'm not bad…butt)"

"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA(so?)"

"sigh, Jig. Jiggy Jiggy jig, jig (sigh, ok, lemme get my microphone)"

"PIKA! (NO!)"

"Jig? (Hm?)"

"Pika, Pika, chu, chu! (no offense, but you suck at singing!)"

"Jigglypuff!!! (Who do you think you are?)"

"Pikachu… (Pikachu…)"

After 5 hours of arguing…

_Ok, Pikachu… What moves do I know that can take down Jiggly? WHAT? ONLY LIGHTNING MOVES! EFFF YOU, ASH! AT LEAST MAKE ME A DUAL POKEMON!! OH WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE THUNDER…_

And so the turn began. Pikachu used his thunder attack and took a chunk off of Jiggly's health. Jiggly than sang her song.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

(A/N y'know how sometimes you can hear in your sleep? Well this is what is happening to Pikachu)

"_**Crazy, get Pikachu!"**_

"_**Jiggly? (who are you? And why do you have Mewtwo tied up?)**_

"_**Sorry…" whack**_

"_**Now, do we get her money?"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**I thought we were muggers"**_

"_**We're not muggers…"**_

"_**LIAR"**_

"_**ugh…"**_

ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER 

Ok, done! I'm on a roll! Except.. not really… anyways, time for pure randomness

RANDOMRANDOMRNDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMPIKAPIKAPIKARANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM

Why does Nintendo only allow 4 moves at a time? Strategy? This is a very unique game… if you only have four, then you can only have, like, one strategy per pokemon! I'm not saying It's bad, I'm saying that at least make it 6. 6 is good. 8 is better. 10 is too much, but six? Plus, why are we walking in only 4 directions? I think you would have learned already! And still no dialogue, and the same crappy music style? GET IN THE NEW GENERATION, DAMNIT!!!


	6. Fearow Attack!

OK, back to work!

Disclaimer: I own Nintendo, but I sure own a wii! And a ps3!

Oh, and if you wanna play me on a game or when wii online games comes out, my ps3 tags are! PyrEGeisT! And Inv3rTAzN.

And my wii code is 2066 9912 7684 2878. Yes, I remembered the code. Remember yours, it'll help.

Jigglypuff slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and wind kept whipping her face. She was being carried by a hand and… SHE WAS BEING CARRIED BY A HAND?!?!?

Jigglypuff stood up and looked around. 2 hands were moving side by side. Jigglypuff looked down and saw that they were flying over a forest. She looked at the adjacent hand. It held Pikachu; his ears twitching occasionally told her that he was still alive. Next to her was Mewtwo. He was bound and knocked out. That's when it hit her: they were kidnapped.

"You HAD to break the portal machine! Now we got to fly home!" said the hand that was carrying Pikachu.

"I thought it was a PINATA!" said the one carrying her.

"…"

"Jiggly…piñata? (You thought it was a…piñata?)"

"Huh? I can't speak Pakistan-ish. I can only speak Chinese, Dutch, French, German, Greek, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Islamic, Monkey, Russian, Pokemon, Spanish, but not engli-"

"Jiggly Jigglypuff! (I'm speaking Pokemon)"

"I know."

"… (…)"

"Don't hate me cause I'm beatifu- WAIT! MASTER, SHE'S AWAKE"

"Huh, why didn't you tell me? Knock her out."

"Yes ma'm"

!WHACK!

10 min. later

Mewtwo woke up. He knew what was happening because he read their minds in a second. With his powers, he untied himself and stopped to concentrate. All of a sudden, the two hands stopped.

"Huh? Why can't I move?"

"It's the Piñata curse! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU, O CANDY-FILLED ONE!"

"_It's me, dumbass"_

"Oh…"

"_If you follow my orders, I'll think about not killing you. Turn around, bring me back, and drop me down."_

"Yes, sir," said Master, thinking up a plan.

"_Suddenly closing yourself won't work. First, I put up a barrier around me. Second, you would kill Jigglypuff."_

"Crap." Master forgot Mewtwo could read minds. "Crazy, follow me."

"I will stick to you like crazy glue."

2 minutes

"CRAZY! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Master was looking for Crazy hand. When Mewtwo fell asleep, he turned back to see that Crazy was gone. "God, I hate him."

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. Crazy, who was on the forest floor, was carrying him. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Where is it? Where is it? I'M SCREWED!!! My momma's going to kill me! If she finds out that I lost my-"

"Pika pi? (Is that it?)" Pikachu pointed at something on the floor.

"MY LUNCH MONEY! THANK YOU PIKACHU!"

The second Crazy pocketed his money, a Pichu came running out from a pile of bushes.

"KILLER MOUSE!" Crazy screamed, threw Pikachu high in the air, and ran to save his life.

"PIKAAAAAAA(I'M FALLLING)."

Thud

"ugh(ugh)." He looked up. He saw Pichu running towards him. Pikachu got ready for impact, but instead Pichu jumped over him.

"Pichu Pi! (Run! He's going to eat you!)" Pichu almost made it through the other pair of bushes, but a Fearow jumped out of the bushes. He turned and ran the other way to see another Fearow sneaking up behind Pikachu. He ran towards Pikachu. "Pichu! (look out!)"

Pikachu turned and jumped out of Fearow's way. Pichu jumped in the air and let out a thunderbolt towards the Fearow that just missed Pikachu.

"FFFEEEAAARRROOOWWW!!!" the Fearow, being a bird, is weak against thunder attacks. Pichu winced in pain. Pichu got hurt from using his thunderbolt attack. When he landed, he jumped again, did a front flip in mid-air, and landed on Fearow's back.

"Piiiiiiichuuuuu!!!" Pichu let out the strongest jolt he could muster. The Fearow yelled and ran away.

"Pichu (yay)." He said, and collapsed from the recoil of his attack. The other Fearow was chasing Pikachu, but when he saw the Pichu, he changed direction.

"Pika? (hmm?)"

The Fearow was circling Pichu. Pikachu ran full speed, when used quick attack to jump on Fearow's back. He jumped in the air and performed a downwards head butt drill. He got Fearow square on the back. The Fearow shrieked in pain and crashed into the ground. The Fearow then ran away. Pikachu, tired and panting, walked towards Pichu and lied down. Pichu broke into consciousness and sat up.

"Chu, Pichu pi (thank you, Pikachu)."

"Pika pi (You're welcome)."

They both started to relax when they heard a caw. They looked up and saw dozens of Fearows circling them. They all had that gleam in their eye, and it meant hunger. They all landed, forming a circle. They were trapped.

"Pika…(Shit…)"

"I choose you, Steelix!"

"Go, Venasaur!"

"Misty, Misty!"

Three Pokemon jumped off Crazy hand, and started to battle the Fearows. All of a sudden, Fearows were jerked back with unusual force. Master hand came, carrying Mewtwo, with Jigglypuff started her rollout. She rolled off Master, then let herself go. She was bouncing off Fearows like a pinball. Crazy was carrying Ash and Brock, who were holding hands…

Master started picking up Fearows and throwing them around. The fight went on until the evil birds ran away. Cheers and applause was heard, then Pikachu blacked out.

That seems like a good place to stop. Anyways, time for randomness 

RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM

Why is it that cartoon characters don't age? Like the Simpsons, they were on for years, and Maggie is still a midget. Wouldn't it be fun it like you can see Ash slowly growing a beard every episode?


End file.
